


even when i fall, will you still be there? (please stay with me i can't live without you)

by cryoxlen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow To Update, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Will update tags, and here i am using mcdonalds as a plot device again, bad is such a wine aunt in this omg, badboyhalo? no dadboyhalo., can we pretend i know what i'm doing, dave and busters as a plot device, dream's parents are shit, i cannot promise that i will finish this, i want that to be a real tag, let's make that a real tag, mcdonalds, or even remember that it exists, reupload bc my dumbass deleted the original, romanticization of mcdonalds, so basically its hurt comfort but all comfort no hurt, that should be a tag, thats actually a tag lmao, this was supposed to be angst but now its the fluffiest thing ive ever written, updates are sporadic, wine aunt badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoxlen/pseuds/cryoxlen
Summary: I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE ORIGINAL LMAO SORRY THIS IS A REUPLOADdream's parents kick him outsapnap and bad won't let him live on the streets alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Dream had always liked the rain- the sound of the water hitting his window that came every time it poured had a sort of calming effect on him.

Today however, he didn’t feel that calm, serene feeling that rain usually brought him. He’d been more relaxed than usual recently, more careless. “stupid” he muttered to himself “you stupid little idiot you were too fucking careless” 

It had been better recently, but once again he’d gotten too comfortable. 

Dream had always been what some would call a tomboy. As a kid he had never really liked girly things or acted feminine. He never acted like a girl, never acted like he was “supposed to”. Dream was 13 when he first heard the term transgender.

At first he thought there was no way he could be trans- he was a girl right? But over time he came to a realization. He wasn't a girl, wasn’t Charlotte. He wasn’t his parent’s perfect daughter.

As Dream got older, he was more adventurous. he’d managed to meet some friends online that accepted him. it was on a call with these friends that he’d decided to cut his hair. As he watched the long strands of blond hair fall into his sink he felt a sort of happiness he’d never experienced before. He felt...free. His parents weren’t very happy when they came home to see their “beautiful perfect daughter” with short choppy hair and grinning like a maniac.

He’d been grounded for two months afterwards.

After that he stopped wearing the dresses his parents always bought for him. He’d stashed them away in his closet, to collect dust and be a reminder that things were different now. He was exactly who he was meant to be. .

The bad came with the good, but there were many days when Dream would catch a glimpse of his body and feel...sick. Days when he hated his body so much he thought about ending it all. Days when it was all just too much to handle. His chest haunted him. It was something he couldn’t get rid of no matter what or how hard he tried.

Dream eventually saved enough money to buy himself a chest binder. He’d told his parents it was part of his gym uniform. The first time he wore a binder, there it was again that same intense feeling of euphoria washed over him like when he cut his hair. 

But Dream wasn’t feeling that elation now. His parents had found the trans flag that his boyfriend had given him for his birthday last year. Dream had come home from school to see his parents sitting at the kitchen table, refusing to make eye contact. 

His flag was shredded on the table, they knew. His father finally looked up at him, a clear vision of disgust on his face. His mother just looked disappointed. They stared at him silently until Dream dared to speak up. “Look i can explain-” “get out.” his father cut him off.

Dream couldn’t believe what he had heard. He knew his parents were transphobic- hell that was the only reason he was still closeted. But they wouldn’t kick him out, right? He was still their son, their blood relative. They wouldn’t kick him out- they couldn’t.

“What?” Dream mumbled in disbelief.

“GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE” his father roared.

This was the angriest Dream had ever seen his father. He was serious. “But dad-” Dream started, but his father cut him off again “I DON’T WANT SOME DAMN TRANS FREAK IN MY HOUSE. GET THE FUCK OUT.” 

“Dad please-” 

“I'M NOT YOUR FATHER YOU FREAK. NOW PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT.”

“Mom-” Dream turned towards his mother, hoping for something, anything. . But then he was on the ground, ears ringing. His father was standing over him, hand still raised. Dream’s face burned from where his father’s hand had connected with his cheek.

Dream scrambled off the floor, running up the stairs to his room, and away from his parents.

He ran into his room and slid down against the door. This couldn’t be happening right now. “this is all a dream” he muttered to himself, “it’s all in my head”, even though he didn’t really believe his own attempts at comfort. 

Dream stood up with a sudden determination. He couldn’t stay here anymore. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting this, he’d started saving up money for this exact situation just in case. Part of him had just hoped the day would never come. 

As Dream haphazardly threw his clothes in the two bags he’d found in his closet, he started formulating a plan in his head. 

He heard a door slam downstairs. Dream didn’t want to get slapped again so he threw the rest of his stuff into the bag and zipped it closed. 

It hit him then, that this was the last time he’d ever see the room he’d lived in for the past 15 years. He took one last look around, and his eyes landed on a dusty picture frame perched on his desk.

The photo inside was kind of old. It had been taken two years ago when Dream was 13, and captured a moment in time, before everything had fallen apart. Dream was smiling in the photo, his younger sister, Avery, hanging off him. He remembered the day it was taken. His family had been so happy that day. Dream wondered if his parents would even care once he was gone. 

He stared at the picture for a couple more seconds, an idea forming in his head. Dream turned the frame over, quickly taking the picture out. He grabbed a pen from his desk and scribbled a quick note on the back.

“Avery- I don’t know what mom and dad are going to tell you about me, but you can’t always believe what they say. I can’t stay here any longer- I don’t have a choice, but I know you’re different. I can't be there for you in person anymore, and I don’t know where I can go, but once I’m safe i'll try to get in contact. I love you Avery. I may always say that you’re annoying, but I still care about you and I really don’t want to lose you. See you soon, and stay out of trouble kid. -Dream”

He’d already come out to his sister a few months ago, and she was supportive. She’d even confided in him that she was questioning her sexuality, and they’d come to a mutual agreement that they’d always be there for each other.

Dream finished writing the note, and silently left his room to stick the photo on his sister’s desk. As he left her room, Dream started to tear up. He’d never be able to see his family again, as terrible as they were they were still his family, he wish he could say the same for himself. He shut the door of Avery’s room behind him and crept back into his room, grabbing the bags off his bed and making his way over to his window.

It was raining. He stared at the rain for a while, as it trickled down the windowsill and into the flowerbed below. Dream opened the window, letting the storm hit his face as he said goodbye to his childhood home one last time. 

The wind blew against Dream’s face as he climbed out the window, sliding down the railing and landing in a rosebush, scratching his cheek pretty bad in the process. He looked back up at the window one last time, and was filled with a sudden new strength and resolve. 

So what if his parents kicked him out? He was better off without them. Dream was strong, he could survive on his own. He looked away from the window, turning towards the street. The rain dripped on his face, the new cut stinging as he pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt.

Dream turned away then, his back facing the house, and left the place he had considered home for 15 years for the last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream’s shoes splashed in puddles as he ran along the sidewalk. He was sure he was getting stares from people as they drove by, no one ever ran or walked on the sidewalks in this area, especially in the middle of a storm. It didn’t help that Dream was 15, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to ask what he was doing anyways. 

There was a McDonalds around 3 miles from his house, and his goal was to make it there as fast as he could. Dream figured he could outline a plan further once he got out of the rain, and was able to calm down a little. 

He looked up as the light changed, and sprinted across the crosswalk. Dream figured he was about halfway to his destination, and picked up the pace as he ran through the rain. He suddenly remembered the phone in his pocket, and realized he probably needed to tell his boyfriend about what had happened. 

Dream slowed his pace and pulled out his phone. The screen lit up to display 3 missed calls from his sister and a bunch of discord messages. He pulled up Sapnap’s contact and his finger hovered over the dial button for a second as Dream contemplated how to tell him what had just happened. He decided to close Sapnap’s contact for now, electing to call his sister back instead.

He dialed Avery’s number and waited for his sister to pick up. It only rung for half a second before his sister picked up. “Where are you” her voice was serious- more serious than Dream had ever heard it. “Are you at home?” he asked, “no” she replied “im staying with Cass tonight” Dream let out a sigh of relief. He was glad his sister wasn’t home right now, he was sure it wouldn’t be safe for her there with the mood their parents were in.

“That’s good” he responded.

“Dream where are you” 

“I’m making my way to somewhere safe, don’t worry”

“I need you to promise me you’ll be okay- you literally got kicked out this is serious!”

“Avery, I’ll be fine I promise.”

“You swear? I can’t lose you Dream.”

“I swear.”

His sister was quiet for a minute. Dream could hear another voice in the background, most likely the friend Avery was staying with. 

The line stayed quiet for a few more seconds, and all Dream could hear was the thundering of the rain around him and his shoes hitting the pavement as he ran.

“Just stay safe, okay?” Avery’s voice came through the phone one more time, soft and filled with concern.

“I will.” he responded, confidently.

He had to stay safe, if only so his sister wouldn’t have to go through any pain because of him.

“I love you Avery” Dream said into the phone, “talk to you soon”

“I love you too” came the soft reply “goodbye Dream”

Dream heard the soft noise of the call disconnecting and lowered the phone from his ear. He sped up, fueled by a new feeling. 

His shoes thudded against the wet pavement, splashing through puddles as he sprinted down the sidewalk.

Dream looked up from the sidewalk and saw a yellow glow in the distance. “Almost there-” he mumbled quietly. As the last few trees disappeared into the darkness behind him, the glow of the yellow and red sign got even brighter.

He estimated he had been running for around 45 minutes at this point. He slowed his pace as he came across the last intersection, his goal was right in front of him. Dream smiled faintly as he pressed the button for the crosswalk.

He waited a moment, and suddenly Dream realized how exhausted he was. He’d just run around 3 three miles in the pouring rain, and the fact he’d been wearing his binder the whole time wasn’t the best for his ribs. He needed to get it off as soon as possible. 

The light for the crosswalk finally changed, and Dream walked across the intersection to the parking lot of what had become like a beacon of hope to him. As he walked through the mostly empty parking lot, Dream remembered that he still needed to call Sapnap and tell him about his current situation. 

Dream swung open the door and stepped inside the McDonalds, a wave of warm air washing over him. He was still soaking wet from the storm he’d just sprinted through, and figured he should get changed into some dry clothes before anything else.

He walked over to bathrooms, only hesitating for a second before pushing open the door to the mens room. Dream walked into a stall, pulling off his wet shirt and doing his best to avoid looking at his chest. He knew he’d been wearing his binder for way too long at this point, but didn’t want to take it off and face his chest.

After a moment of hesitation he took off the binder and pulled on an oversized sweater Sapnap had sent him for valentines day. The panda design on the front comforted Dream, reminding him of his boyfriend. He smiled to himself, knowing that Sapnap would always be there for him.

Dream stepped out of the bathrooms, dry clothes on and a fresh bandaid covering the deep scratch on his cheek. The two bags containing everything he owned were slung over his shoulder as he made his way towards the back of the store, dumping them into a secluded booth before heading back up to the front. 

He knew that the restaurant would kick him out if he didn’t buy anything, and he figured getting some food wouldn’t hurt. Dream slid into his booth after grabbing himself some food. He knew that this might be the last time he’d have food in a while, since he only had a bit of money saved and he didn’t know where he was going to go. 

Dream pulled his phone charger and laptop out of his bag, opening discord on one and pulling up Sapnap’s contact on the other. He pressed call and the phone rang a few seconds before his boyfriend picked up. 

“Hey dude whats up?” Sapnap’s voice came through the speaker, instantly making Dream feel a bit better. 

“Sapnap I-” Dream paused, unable to think of what to say. “My parents- they-” he took a deep breath, feeling tears pricking in his eyes. “They kicked me out”

“What?”

“They kicked me out of the house, Sapnap. They found out i’m trans and told me to get out and-” his voice cracked, and Dream felt tears streaming down his face.

“Oh my god Dream are you okay?” Sapnap said, voice thick with concern and worry for his boyfriend.

“y-yeah i’m okay” he muttered softly, “my face kind of stings from my father’s reaction though.”

“Oh my god I am going to murder your father. But look as long as you’re doing okay right now you’re going to be fine okay? Listen to me Dream you’re strong you can get through this.”

Dream nodded silently, the tears now pouring down his face.

“Where are you right now?” Sapnap’s voice drifted softly through his phone’s speaker.

“I’m sitting in a mcdonalds at the moment.” Dream let out a breathy laugh, “i’m planning to hide out here for a while until I figure out a plan.”

“I’m coming to pick you up.” 

“What?”

“I said i’m coming to pick you up Dream.”

“Sapnap you can’t drive-”

“Shhhh don’t worry, my love, i’ll be there as soon as possible okay?”

“You don’t need to do this i’ll be fine on my own” 

“No. i’m coming to pick you up, I can’t just leave my boyfriend homeless in a mcdonalds somewhere now, can I?” Sapnap said, his voice was still tinged with concern but some of it’s usual teasing nature had returned.

“Ok” Dream whispered. “I’ll send you the address.”

“Oh and one more thing” Sapnap added, “i’m telling Bad.”

“Wait no don’t drag Bad into this-” Dream said ”I don’t want to make him worry about me-”

“Too late” Sapnap cut him off, the teasing lilt fully back in his voice. “How else do you think i’m gonna get here?”

Dream let out a deep sigh. His boyfriend did have a point. “Fine” he breathed.

“I’ll see you soon, okay love?” The other man stated.

“Okay”

“I love you Dream”

“I love you too”

Dream set his phone on the dirty table in front of him, wondering about his future. He leaned back in his seat, shutting his eyes for a moment, feeling an overwhelming wave of exhaustion wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and sapnap are gay
> 
> bad is the wine aunt
> 
> thats really all it is

Dream didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but by the time he opened his eyes it was daylight. When he finally opened his eyes he was startled by Sapnap’s face right in front of his own. Sapnap immediately crushed his face into Dreams, smothering him in a hug. 

He looked up at his boyfriend, face bright red as he embraced Sapnap.

“I love you” Dream whispered into Sapnap’s chest. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled him closer. “Hey hey hey Dream it’s okay, I love you too" Sapnap whispered, voice soft and full of affection for his boyfriend. "Everything is going to be okay"

Dream didn’t want to let go. He wanted to stay like this with Sapnap forever. 

Sapnap’s eyes met his and Dream knew that everything was going to be okay.

“Sapnap i-“

“Okay you two muffinheads break it up.”

Dream’s head snapped up at the familiar yet unexpected voice. 

“This is a public building, quit it with the pda” 

He reluctantly pulled away from Sapnap as Bad swung into the opposite side of the booth. “So how about we get out of here?” Dream opened his mouth to agree, but before he could get a word out Bad cut him off again “actually why don’t we get some ice cream while we’re here- it is a long drive back to Texas after all.” I’m going to the front now you two, i’ll be gone for a few minutes so don’t get into trouble okay?” He winked at the two before sliding out of the booth and heading up to the counter.

Dream watched as Bad retreated out of view, waiting for him to get out of earshot before grasping Sapnap’s hand under the table. “You know,” He heard his boyfriend say, “we’ve got a bit before he comes back why don’t we have some fun?” 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking” Dream said, smirking up at Sapnap. He smiled down at Dream, sliding out of the booth and dragging Dream with him. “Come on let’s do this”

He left his stuff in the booth, trailing behind Sapnap as he made his way to the bathroom. Dream could’ve sworn he’d seen Bad smirk at him from the register, but figured it was just a trick of the light.

As they walked the rest of the way to the bathroom, Sapnap grabbed Dream's hand. He could tell from the strength of the grasp that it was full of yearning and readiness, but also security. As they pushed open the bathroom door, Dream checked to make sure that no one else was near or coming into the bathroom. “Well?” Sapnap said, a smirk on his face. “Let’s get this show on the road hmm?”

Dream felt Sapnap's hands on his neck, gripping his hair while the boy's lips slid slackline pulling back and forth. 

He couldn’t even breathe and right then he didn’t fucking care, he needed something good and this was it. Kissing him is everything, the fabric from his shirt is bunched up in Dream’s fists, when finally they break, panting.

Dream could feel Sapnap’s lips running down his neck now. Right then nothing mattered, not even that bad is waiting for them in a booth in a goddamn mcdonalds, or that everything Dream ever knew as home is gone (not that it was much of a home anyway). 

Before he knows it, Sapnap's lips are back on his and he could feel his teeth pulling his bottom lip, while he slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Dream’s head fell back against the mirror above the sinks, his hands holding his waist down as he ran his mouth over Dream’s throat. 

Dream pushed his hands through Sapnap's hair and pulled his face back up to meet his, kissing his face all over. He exhaled laying his forehead against Sapnap’s chest, he could hear his heart pounding in his own ears. 

The door swung open, and they sprung apart, breathing heavily

“Hey muffinheads” Bad said, with a smirk on his face. “Having fun I see.”

“I can explain-” Dream started, but Bad cut him off before he could get another word out. “No need to explain I understand completely.” 

Sapnap chuckled, grabbing Dream’s hand. “Anyways” Bad continued, “our food is ready so how’s about we get out of this bathroom hm?”

Dream and Sapnap sat at the booth across from Bad, faces red while he grinned at them from the other side of the table. 

“So I see this has been a lovely first meeting for you two hm?”

Dream could hear Sapnap sSapnapering faintly from beside him. “I guess you could say that,” he said, a playful lilt in his voice. 

“Sapnap!” Dream exclaimed, clearly embarrassed that they’d been caught in the middle of their impromptu early morning public bathroom make out session. 

Bad laughed, “you know at first i thought I was gonna regret this- you’re my really close friend after all but driving from Texas to Florida just to pick you up was not something i was expecting to do today”

“sorry Bad...” the boyfriends said, defeatedly

“look, Dream got kicked out of his house- it’s not like I could just leave him living in a mcdonald’s” 

“fair point” Bad replied, “but the most important question has still not been raised” “what question” Dream stammered. Bad’s eyes were serious from across the table. 

“Are you gonna eat those mcflurries or did I just buy them for nothing?”

“oh” Dream laughed, “uh yeah I guess.” 

He looked down at the table, thinking of how to thank the two Texans for driving 1,200 miles to come pick him up. 

“thank you” he mumbled, “for coming to pick me up I mean- I don’t know what I’d do without you” 

Dream could feel tears starting to stream down his cheeks. “it’s okay baby, i’m always gonna be here for you no matter what.” Sapnap said, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“You little lovebirds, I swear,” Bad said, amused. “I hate to break up this touching moment but the mcdonalds lady is starting to give us dirty looks so we need to get back on the road soon okay?” 

Dream pulled away from his Sapnap, sliding out of the booth as he swung the bags full of everything he owned over his shoulder. 

“Well then, I guess that’s our sign to get out of this goddamn restaurant” Dream smiled up at Sapnap as he spoke. 

“I have everything I need right here. I don’t think i’ll miss much”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’d been on the road for around two hours when they finally crossed the Floridian border. Dream smiled as he saw the sign welcoming them to Georgia. He could sense an air of finality in the air as he left his home state for the first time in his life.

Sapnap had dozed off on his shoulder, and Dream absentmindedly ran his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair as music drifted softly through the car’s speakers. “So Dream,” Bad spoke from the front seat, “I’ve been thinking” 

“Yeah what’s up?” Dream responded, only half paying attention, as he was having a gay crisis over how cute his boyfriend looked at that moment. “You’ve been through a lot in the past few days, you need to get out and have some fun” 

Dream looked up, meeting Bad’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I don't know where I’d even want to go, if i'm being completely honest”

“Didn’t you once mention that you’ve never been to an arcade before?” Sapnap said from beside him. “Yeah” Dream laughed, “you told me that you’d take me one day and win me stuffed animals” 

“Well there’s no time like the present” Sapnap said, smirking over at Dream. “Hey Bad? think you’d be up for a trip to Dave and Busters?” 

“You know it” Bad responded from the front seat. “Well then, how about we the hit the road hm?” 

“Sounds like a plan then.” Dream said, a smile on his face as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. “you better win me those plushies like you promised Sapnap.”

“Oh you know I will,” Sapnap said, smirking. Dream laughed, “I'll hold you to that my love.” He slid over in his seat so that he was basically sitting in Sapnap’s lap. “I’d say we have a bit until we get there so in the meantime I demand cuddles.”

“Awwww of course baby,” Sapnap said, a smile on his face “come here.” Dream snuggled into his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Sapnap and pressing his face into Sapnap’s chest. 

“You’re so clingy, you know that right?”

“Shut up,” Dream mumbled into Sapnap's shirt, face red. 

Sapnap smiled sweetly down at his boyfriend, eyes full of affection as Dream snuggled deeper into his chest. 

“Getting comfortable are we?" Sapnap teased softly. "You smell good okay?" Dream whispered. 

“I love you” Sapnap’s voice was soft, "Sweet dreams babe." He said, as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead before holding him tighter and making himself comfortable.

The two fell asleep safe and content in each other's arms, not a care in the world and ready for what the day had in store for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream shifted in the seat of the car, opening his eyes groggily as light streamed through the windows of Bad’s car, hitting his face. Sapnap snored softly beside him, and the two were still wrapped up in each other’s arms. He attempted to sit up, before changing his mind and snuggling back into Sapnap’s chest. 

Bad was still in the driver’s seat, singing some shitty 2000’s pop song at full volume. 

“CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING”

“Bad, what the hell turn that down please for the love of god” Dream mumbled. 

He had no idea how Sapnap was able to sleep through the music, it must’ve been at full volume and Bad wasn’t exactly the greatest singer he’d ever heard.

“AND EVERY TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY”

“Bad please” Dream was fully awake now. He sat up, glaring at Bad through the rearview mirror.

“Oh! mornin’ sleepyhead!” Bad said, turning down the music. “We should be there in around 2 minutes in case you want to go ahead and wake up sleeping beauty over there.” 

Dream turned to his boyfriend. Sapnap’s face looked so peaceful and serene, and he emitted heat like a human space heater. He almost didn’t want to wake him. 

“Sapnap,” Dream whispered, softly kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “You gotta wake up baby, we're almost there.”

Sapnap let out a soft groan, and shifted in his seat. “Noooooo Dream you’re too comfy.” Sapnap whined as he tried to burrow his face back into Dream’s chest. It was too late for him though, as he’d already woken up enough that he wouldn’t have been able to get back to sleep if he tried. 

Dream grinned down at his boyfriend, “Come on Sapnap, you gotta wake up we’re almost there.” 

“Fine.”

Sapnap sat up, hair sticking straight up from where Dream had been fiddling with it while he slept. “Have I ever told you how cute you are?” he said, turning to Dream with a smirk on his face. Dream blushed, “Y-you’re cuter than I am shut up” The boyfriends met each other's eyes and burst out into laughter.

“You two muffinheads are gonna be the death of me I swear” Bad said from the front. His words gave the impression he was annoyed, but his voice betrayed how funny he actually found the situation.

The two laughed even harder as the car finally pulled into the dave and busters parking lot. “Alright you two,” Bad said, turning to face Sapnap and Dream, “You better behave yourselves in there okay?”

“Yeah Bad,” Dream said, opening the car door, and sliding out into the parking lot.

“We know Bad,” Sapnap echoed, sliding out after his boyfriend.

Bad sighed, opening his door and sliding out behind them. “And don’t do too much pda in there,” he yelled after them, “I don’t want to get kicked out because y’all are making out in the bathrooms again.”

“OKAYYYYYYYY” they chorused, throwing the arcade door open. Bad trailed through the door behind them, heading straight to the register to pay for credits. 

“Here ya go,” He said as he handed the couple their cards. “Have fun!” 

Sapnap led Dream into the maze of arcade games. Their bright lights flashed in every direction. "Ooooh, what about that one?" Dream asked, pointing to a dance game. "Maybe once we get a bit more tickets, I want to show you the real money makers" 

Sapnap winked as he continued to guide Dream to the back of the arcade. Sapnap stopped once they came to a line of skee ball machines. A couple of them were being played by smaller children. 

"Oh, I kinda remember these from a fair I went to when I was younger. I was never good at them though" Dream remarked. "Well that's fine, cause i'm the best!" Sapnap exclaimed, smirking back at his boyfriend. “Come on it’s fun”

“Okay okay i’m coming” Dream laughed,“I bet you’re worse at this than I am, I’ll be able to beat you easy.” Sapnap smiled back at him. ”Oh you’re on.”

Sapnap ended up beating Dream by 2700 points, which he refused to let go. “And you thought you could beat me,” he laughed. “Okay maybe you’re better than me” Dream muttered, fake pouting. “What was that? Dream admitting i’m better than him?” 

“Shut up” Dream attempted to look mad, but he was blushing too hard and Sapnap’s laughter was contagious. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, leading him back over to the dance games that had caught his eyes earlier.

He looked over at Sapnap, smiling wildly as he dragged him onto the machine. “I bet I can beat you at these” “Awww no fair baby I suck at these” Sapnap pouted. Dream laughed maniacally, “Ohhhh all the better!” Sapnap laughed softly, “Fine, fine i’ll do it, but only because I love you” 

They stayed on the dance machines for 40 minutes, only stopping once they could hardly breathe anymore, and couldn’t take another round. Dream did end up winning, 14 to 9, and by that point they’d managed to get a large sum of tickets. 

“Ya know, you still owe me those plushies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 5am, i've been awkae for 71 hours, and i'm halfway through writing a dreambur mcdonalds au and remembered i probably need to update this.
> 
> god i need sleep
> 
> or a therapist
> 
> both would be good rn

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> i accidentally deleted this
> 
> 700 hits DOWN THE DRAIN IM SOBBING
> 
> eh at least i can split up the chapters better now
> 
> ANYWAYS NEW CHAPTERS SPORADICALLY (read: when i remember this fic exists)
> 
> cryoxlen on ig and tumblr


End file.
